poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dig Site
Here is how The Dig Site goes in Genesis Park. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends are witnessing the Digging Sites of Paleontologists digging up fossils and skeletons of the Extinct Animals. Princess Luna: Velociraptor? Princess Yuna: No, not Velociraptor. Princess Cornelia: Alright, Everypony! Keep digging! Princess Yuna: Must be hard work. Snowdrop: Sounds like it too. Armor Bride: Wow! Nyx: I just don't understand how is it possible for John Hammond to created dinosaurs. Merlin: It's because of an Amber the paleontologists discovered, Nyx. Archimedes: And inside the amber is the DNA Sample inside the Mosquito within the Amber. Princess Skyla: Please, Don't tell us anymore of that dinosaur detail. Zeñorita Cebra: No one has ever trained dinosaurs for 60,000 years. Hiro: Owen Grady was the first one to train Velociraptors. Princess Luna: They use their body language to communicate with them after hand raising from infancy. So no Raptor could bite anypony else. (playfully biting Isamu) Prince Isamu: (laughs) Princess Cadance: Peek-a-Boo! Boo! Prince Tyrone: (laughs) Twilight Sparkle: (blows her baby's belly) Prince Flashlight: (laughs) Princess Luna: (clears her throat) Baby Herman: Hey, Everybody! Get a load of this. (show her the cover of the newspaper) The Zap Tree samples were discovered in Pangea. And it's spreading around Equestria and the next world. Moon Starlight: Well, Who else knew about it, Baby Herman? Baby Herman: I don't know, Moon. But I do know that Bebe's Kids heard about it too. Princess Sharon: Look out, Indy and Anna! The Pterodactyl's gonna get you! (playfully bites the twins) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughs) Princess Celestia: (chuckles) You, Snowdrop, Sharon, Skyla, Lilly and Twila were such good big sisters. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Then, a Helicopter landed. Princess Yuna: Cover the fossils! Workers: (covers the digging sites) As the Helicopter landed, A stranger got out of it and it walked into the Trailer. Princess Yuna: What the hay are you doing in here?! Professor Mosquito Amber: Ah hah! (pulls out the Grape Wine and pops the cork off) Princess Yuna: Hey, My parents were saving that! Professor Mosquito Amber: For today, I guarantee it. Princess Yuna: And who in Equestria's name do you think you are....? Professor Mosquito Amber: Professor Mosquito Amber. And you must be the famous Princess Yuna! I heard all about you. Princess Yuna: Nice to meet you. No hard feelings about your Helicopter. Stary: Hey, Yuna. Who's this? Princess Yuna: Stary, This is Professor Mosquito Amber. What did you say you do for a living? Professor Mosquito Amber: Well, Yuna. I am an owner of my own theme park which contain all kinds of Prehistoric Animals and We also have Lodges and Hotels for our guests. Jennifer: No way! Professor Mosquito Amber: What say you and your friends and family, Princess Luna? How would you all like to be my first personal guests of my theme park? Princess Luna: I would like that! Hiro: So would I. Snowdrop: Sound good to me. Professor Mosquito Amber: And you, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'll do it. What have we got to loose? Professor Mosquito Amber: Capital! We'll start tomorrow. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225